Rotina
by Risu1
Summary: "Tudo porque sua vida era uma rotina." OneShot, contém spoilers


**Rotina**

A garota acordou sobresaltada sentindo um cheiro familiar, estava no quarto do Yasu.

Talvez tenha tido um sonho ruim, um pesadelo

_De novo._

Estava sozinha, olhou ao redor.

Desde a morte do Ren, só tem dormido no quarto de Yasu.

Dormir no quarto do Yasu já tinha virado uma rotina.

_Porque o Ren não sai dos seus sonhos._

Foi até o banheiro do quarto, teve a impressão que o cheiro a seguia, ou então estivese em todo lugar.

Abriu a torneira, molhou o rosto, tentando espantar o sono, levantou o olhar para o espelho.

Olheiras, um rosto cansado, e suor brotando de sua testa, era tudo isso o que Nana via na frente do espelho.

Tinha bebido muito na noite passada, sua cabeça estava latejando.

_Como todas as noites, não é?_

Saiu do banheiro cambaleando até uma poltrona, se apoiou nela.

E percebeu que estava apenas com sua calcinha preta rendada e na parte de cima uma blusa cinza cobria seu corpo.

_Uma blusa que não era sua._

Notou que o cheiro familiar vinha da blusa que estava vestindo, ela conhecia aquele cheiro.

Era cheiro da roupa lavada, mais o cheiro adocicado do Black Stone

A blusa era do Yasu.

Aquele cheiro não vinha de nenhum perfume, nem uma fragrância em especial mas ela sabia que o cheiro era do Yasu.

_Você se lembra o que aconteceu na noite anterior?_

Não, ela não se lembrava.

Se lembra de ter brigado com a Hachi por algum motivo idiota.

Se lembra de ter xingado o Nobu de alguma coisa enquanto passava pelo corredor.

Se lembra de chegar no quarto do Yasu chorando.

Se lembra dele falar algumas coisas que você não prestou atenção.

Se lembra dele falar que ia resolver algumas coisas.

E a última coisa que se lembrou foi de ter passado a noite toda bebendo.

Se aconteceu alguma coisa, ela não se lembrava.

Tinha vagas lembranças do Yasu abrindo a porta e ela sorrindo.

_Você só consegue sorrir quando está bêbada, não é?_

Continuava apoiada na cadeira, tentando organizar os pensamentos, ouviu a o barulho da fechadura se abrindo, e olhou atentamente para porta.

Yasu tinha acabado de entrar no quarto, com um terno azul-marinho.

- Desculpe a demora - Disse de costas enquanto fechava a porta. - Está ficando cansativo você vir dormir no meu quarto todos os dias.

- Me desculpe - Ela murmurou, desviou os olhos de Yasu.

- O que está fazendo aí? - Ele se aproximou e ajudou ela a se levantar.

Ela ficou perto o bastante para sentir o cheiro do terno dele, o mesmo cheiro da blusa, o cheiro do cigarro.

Tentou perguntar o porque dela estar com a blusa dele, mas teve medo da resposta dele.

Talvez não houvesse resposta.

_Ou talvez houvessem respostas demais._

- Tá, eu... vou me... vestir.

- Não se apresse - Ele entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

Em pé ela se vestiu e saiu do quarto, foi no seu próprio, o olhou por cima da mesa, procurando seu celular.

Tinha uma mensagem da Hachi.

_"Nana *-*_

_Estou indo aí esta noite (^_^/)_

_Me espere por favor (d*-*b)"_

Ela olhou a mensagem e deixou de escapar um sorriso.

Hachi realmente sabe com alegra-la.

XX

Já era noite, a Hachi passeou pelo dormitório, entrou no quarto de Nana, ficaram conversando por um tempo.

Só achou estranho que a Hachi estava vindo lhe visitar muito ultimamente.

_Talvez ela ache que você seja muito fraca para aguentar a morte do Ren sozinha._

E ela se irritou, Nana é orgulhosa demais para admitir que precisava do Ren.

- Hachi, se você se deu o trabalho de vir até aqui só para ver se eu estava bem, perdeu o seu tempo, estou ótima.

- Não, Nana, eu... - A garota respondeu meio tímida olhando pros lados - Só fiquei um pouco preocupada por causa do Ren...

Eu não disse?

- Cala a boca! Eu não preciso de ajuda, eu já conformei - Mentiu.

- Eu...

- Se é só por isso que você veio aqui, faço questão de você ir embora.

A grávida se levantou com lágrimas nos olhos, indo para a porta.

Nana olhou indiferente, afinal, Hachi se desespera por qualquer coisa.

Nana não gostava de brigar com Hachi, levantou-se e foi andando pelo corredor, precisava chegar no quarto de alguém.

_Vai incomodar o Yasu de novo né?_

No caminho Nobu estava de mãos dadas com a Yuri, disse alguma coisa para a loira, que se afastou um pouco, enquanto Nobu se aproximou de Nana.

- Nana, a Nana-chan passou chorando por aqui, por acaso você deu uma bronca nela?

- Não, eu só estou bem, não preciso de ninguém.

- Eu sei o quanto você é orgulhosa, mas a Hachi, só achou que... - Nobuo disse enquanto coçava a cabeça antes de ser interropido por Nana.

- Cala a boca, você não sabe de nada, seu viadinho. - Enquanto passava por ele, para ir até o quarto de yasu - Eu não preciso de ninguém - Disse pra si mesma, enquanto chorava.

A imagem de Ren martelava em sua cabeça, não ia conseguir dormi em paz aquela noite.

Bateu na porta do quarto do Yasu, ele abriu a porta e a obeservou-a chorar.

Levou ela até a mesa.

- Vou ali, tem saquê na geladeira. - Ele ia no quarto de Miu, Nana sabia disso, mas preferiu fingir que não.

- Obrigada, Yasu - Falou com um fio de voz.

Ele sorriu para ela enquanto fechava a porta.

**XX**

Quando ele entrou no quarto, de madrugada, encontrou apenas sentada em sua mesa, uma garota bêbada que deu um sorriso radiante para ele.

- Ohayooo Yasu. - A voz estava meio arrastada.

- Nana, ainda está de noite, e se continuar bebendo assim, não vai conseguir trabalhar direito amanhã.

- Estou bem - Sorriu.

- Venha. - ajudou-a a se levantar da mesa, e deitou-a na cama.

- Yasuu, eu não quero dormir - Disse com voz chorosa, já deitada de olhos fechados.

- Porque não? - Perguntou com curiosidade, enquanto tirava os óculos.

- O Ren está me esperando em meus sonhos. - Ainda estava com os olhos fechado. - Não quero mais me encontrar com ele... - As lágrimas começavam a cair no colchão.

- Tudo bem - Ele murmurou enquanto subia em cima dela e a beijava. - Não se lembrará dele está noite. - Sussurou em seu ouvido.

A garota acordou sobresaltada sentindo um cheiro familiar, estava no quarto do Yasu.

Talvez tenha tido um sonho ruim, um pesadelo

_De novo._

Estava sozinha, olhou ao redor.

Desde a morte do Ren, só tem dormido no quarto de Yasu.

Dormir no quarto do Yasu já tinha virado uma rotina.

_Porque o Ren não sai dos seus sonhos._

Foi até o banheiro do quarto, teve a impressão que o cheiro a seguia, ou então estivese em todo lugar.

Abriu a torneira, molhou o rosto, tentando espantar o sono, levantou o olhar para o espelho.

Olheiras, um rosto cansado, e suor brotando de sua testa, era tudo isso o que Nana via na frente do espelho.

Tinha bebido muito na noite passada, sua cabeça estava latejando.

_Como todas as noites, não é?_


End file.
